doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament of Chompions: Full Bird Region with Eugene Cordero
"Tournament of Chompions: Full Bird Region with Eugene Cordero" is Episode 93 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Eugene Cordero. "Tournament of Chompions: Full Bird Region with Eugene Cordero" was released on March 9, 2017. Synopsis Eugene Cordero (Kong: Skull Island, The Dumbbells podcast) returns to help officiate the third match of the first round of Tournament Champions: Chicken Fight, as the 'boys reveal the competitors in the Full Bird Region. Plus, it's a shake down, as the trio tastes the limited edition King Kong sweet treats from Johnny Rockets. Nick's intro The end of the 18th century saw the Haitian Revolution, an uprising where slaves on the island of Hispaniola, who had been tortured and brutally worked to the bone by their French masters, overthrew their overlords and declared self rule. It drew a straight line to the Louisiana Purchase which, while widely credited to the genius of Thomas Jefferson, had as much to do with Napoleon's desperate desire to ditch the French Colonial presence in America and the aftermath. The massive U.S. territorial expansion of the 1790s gave us portions of the home states of America's tri-force of mega-fried chicken chains a century and a half later: Kentucky, where Colonel Harlan Sanders, a Frank Abagnale-style huckster, who worked countless careers founded his famous eatery; Texas, where a restaurant called Texas Chicken was opened by George W. Church, Sr., who didn't live to see its success or its name change; and Louisiana, where an eccentric businessman named Al Copeland began his chicken shack named after a popular cartoon to which he didn't even own the rights. This week on Doughboys, the third match-up of the Quarter Pounder final round of Munch Madness: The Tournament of Chompions: Chicken Fight: Full Bird region: Church's v. KFC v. Popeyes. Let's a-go! Cock Fight: Full Bird Region As usual per the rules of The Tournament of Chompions, sides stay on the sideline, and drinks stay in the Gatorade jug, also on the sidelines. These restaurants are ranked solely on the chicken. They seemed to have shared the KFC order, but made their own trips at Popeyes and Church's. They give the best food to Kong, who punches his way down into hell and delivers the best food to the Skullcrawlers, who burrow down further to visit the Devil, who will like the chicken so much his horns become a halo. They all voted for something different! So they had to rank them all, and since Popeyes had solid number of second places, it moves on to the next round (and is given to the Skullcrawlers). Shake Down Eugene, star of Kong: Skull Island, brings two promotional Johnny Rockets Kong shakes: a peanut butter banana shake and a chocolate banana shake. They rate the two shakes out of 100 (since Kong in Kong: Skull Island is 100 feet tall). All three loved the peanut butter banana shake, but were more indifferent to the chocolate banana one. Quotes #hashtags #IceMan vs. #Maverick #FoodToFilm Photos (via @doughboyspod)